


Sack of Radishes

by aoiichii



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and innocent teasing, gbfvday2k19, just some fluff and baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: Wanting to surprise his crew with some Valentine's treats, Gran gets to work the night before.(Written for the GBF V-Day exchange 2019)





	Sack of Radishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii noni/crowe! I'm sorry this is so late but I do hope February has been a good month for you! Here's my gift to you for the #gbfvday2k19 exchange~!

Rather than letting it be said that Gran rarely prepared food for his crew, it was more apt to say that since they had much better cooks and chefs cycling on and off of the Grandcypher… it just made more sense to leave food preparations up to them. Whatever skills Gran may or may not have had in the kitchen before he'd started his journey had only grown over the years of skyfaring and trying to help out as much as he could - when he had the time to spare from his other duties (and sometimes even when he didn't).

This translated to an eclectic collection of skills accumulating, which served him rather well tonight as the rest of his crew was sleeping or otherwise preoccupied. 

With the door to the kitchen shut, Gran got to work pulling out ingredients he had hidden in the back of the storeroom and gathering the supplies he’d need to make his planned treats. It was with a fond smile that he pulled an apron over his clothes and rolled his sleeves up. It had been expectedly difficult to convince Vyrn to head to sleep first as he kept insisting on wanting to know what Gran was up to and wanting to help. Lyria had been a lot of help, convincing Vyrn that whatever Gran was doing, the surprise would probably be worth the wait. 

Gran really hoped Lyria was right.

The base treats themselves weren’t too difficult to make, eight ingredients for the shortbread biscuits and three for the filling. And then he had chocolate that he’d bought to melt and dip the sandwich biscuits into - or perhaps he’d drizzle the chocolate on top. He hadn’t really made up his mind yet. And the design! Should he just go with traditional hearts? Maybe put a cutout heart on the top of the sandwich so the filling peeked through? Oh but then should he colour the filling if he was going to do that?

Perhaps this was the main reason why Gran didn’t often prepare food in the kitchens. He was so indecisive even about something like the design! Though who could really blame him? He had such a large crew and he only wanted to spread a bit of cheer among them with these…

As he was beating butter and icing sugar together to make them light and fluffy, Gran looked around the kitchen. Filled only with light from the lamps closest to where he was working, long shadows stretched and shifted across the walls, making the atmosphere in the kitchen almost spooky. It really was a big difference from the days during which the various members of the crew would be up and about, noise levels varying with which members happened to also be on board. One almost expected something to be hiding amongst the supplies piled up around the perimeter of the room. 

Just as Gran was smiling to himself, mentally chiding himself for imagining monsters hiding in the shadows, one of the open sacks of radishes was knocked over - the root vegetables within rolling and bouncing into the spaces not already cluttered with other things. One only rolled to a stop after bumping into Gran's foot. 

“Uhm…”

Looking from the radish near his foot to the person who had been trying to and failed to hide behind the sack, Gran could only blink in bewilderment.

“Wh- what a surprise to see you here Gran.”

Siegfried's greeting probably would have gone better if the man wasn't still awkwardly huddled into the space that had been behind the sack of radishes. He even waved his hand hello.

“Pfffft.”

Faced with such a sight, Gran couldn't contain his laughter. Setting down the whisk he held, Gran crouched to pick up the radish by his feet and headed over to Siegfried, leaning into the space with a mischevious grin.

“I believe you dropped this." 

It didn’t take long for Siegfried to hold out his hand and receive the radish back, “Ah, yes, just what I was looking for. One radish.”

Ten minutes later, all the radishes found and stuffed back into their stack, Siegfried joined Gran at the counter, rolling his sleeves up as he looked over the ingredients. With his gaze lingering on the chocolates, Gran could almost see the calendar dates being ticked off in Siegfried’s head until understanding and a sort of sheepishness crossed the older man’s face. It was cute actually how unprepared the knight was every year when Valentine’s rolled around. The first year had been sweet, the man had prepared chocolates of his own to gift. Gran could still remember telling him that it was usually the girls that would hand out sweet gifts on the day. Recalling that, it did make his current activity very hypocritical, not that Gran imagined Siegfried would really give him grief over something like this.

“It appears that I have, once again, messed up, haven’t I Gran?”

Shaking his head, Gran pulled out an extra apron from the storeroom for Siegfried.

“Since you’ve already seen my surprise, would you mind giving me a hand? It’ll be a joint gift from us to the rest of the crew then.” It was one thing to keep Vryn out of the kitchen, but Siegfried had already been here - for some reason? Why  _ had _ he been hiding behind the radishes?

...it really wasn’t in Gran’s nature to question the weird quirks of his crew members. He certainly had some of his own that he appreciated not being questioned about.

Settling into a pace, Siegfried and Gran beat together two large bowls of butter and sugar, working in a comfortable silence. Only when Gran reached for the bottle of red food colouring did Siegfried speak up, stopping the young captain from adding the artificial colour to their butter mixtures. 

“We can use an alternative method, a more natural way to colour the batter. Though the colours won’t be as vibrant.”

Disappearing into the storeroom, Siegfried reemerged with a packet of dried hibiscus flowers in hand. Hot water was poured over the dried flowers and the the flowers strained out after the water had been coloured. The recipe needed to be adjusted to accomodate more liquids, but with Siegfried’s alternative methods… Gran was sure the end product would still be delicious and look amazing.

Though conversation was sparse, the atmosphere in the kitchen was certainly inviting between the warmth of the preheating oven and the warm smiles that Gran and Siegfried would share. Dough was eventually made, coloured with the hibiscus tea, with chunks of cherries added for flavour. After chilling, small balls of dough were shaped into hearts, some with their centers cut out to make the windows Gran had envisioned earlier, and lined up on baking trays. With the trays settled into the ovens to bake, the cream cheese fillings for their red velvet-esque hearts was quickly made and put into the fridge to chill.

Feeling a bit silly, Gran had swiped some of the cream cheese onto a finger, calling Siegfried’s name. It actualy felt just the tiniest bit mean taking advantage of how trusting the man was of him, but seeing the surprise that took over Siegfried’s expression as Gran painted a stripe of cream cheese over his cheek certainly didn’t let the feeling linger.

Clean up was quick after that, only some bubbles managing to find their way into Gran and Siegfried’s hair, and if the floor got wet from water being splashed back and forth, well neither of them would tell.

In the end the two ended up with plates covered in nicely stacked and decorated hearts of red velvet biscuits with a tangy cream cheese filling. As Siegfried was putting covers on top of the plates to keep the treats till they could be handed out in a few hours, when the sun rose and the crew woke up, Gran was doing  _ something _ with the leftover chocolate. 

When he turned to Siegfried once again, there was a covered plate in Gran’s hands. Siegfried gave it a glance, an eyebrow raised in question. Unable to keep the smile from his face and the laughter from his voice as he uncovered the plate, Gran held it out to Siegfried.

“Since you spoiled my surprise for yourself, I made you another~”

Even Siegfried couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the neatly arranged, chocolate covered, slices of radishes.

“Gran… you really…”

Reaching out to snag Siegfried’s free hand, Gran laughed softly as he tugged the older man with him over to the dining table, bringing along a small plate of the red velvet biscuits they had made.

“Let’s try these and those radishes out, how about it?”

Glancing over his shoulder, cheeks tinged red, Gran grinned teasingly, “I’ll even feed it to you if you want Siegfried.”

Only because it was the two of them in the darkness of the night, only for now would Gran allow himself to be so openly affectionate with this man. The smile he got in return was certainly worth it.


End file.
